Lion Heart
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI- song fic written to Lion Heart by SMAP,hence the original title, ZellSquall, filled to the top with fluff and fit for all ages (ONE-SHOT)


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, last I heard Square was the one getting the money shrugsI only do this for fun.

I do not own the song Lion Heart by SMAP, they do; please, go right ahead a giggle at the band name, I did… but maybe I'm just a freak…

The movie continued to roll, not even noticing that its viewers had stopped paying attention long ago. It was dark in the room; the shades were pulled down, not it mattered it was nighttime anyways. In this dark room there was a couch on this couch cuddled up in a large fluffy blanket two men sat. In this dark room, on the couch, under the fluffy blanket the two boys cuddled, for all the world looking like contented kittens. In reality one of the was snuggled up to the side of the taller one fast asleep, the movie having lost his attention long ago. The other had been watching the movie but had given up when it got really boring, now he sat there unwilling to wake his partner up.

Squall really didn't want to fall asleep on the couch; it always left him feeling stiff and sore in the morning but, he looked down at Zell the picture of innocence and didn't want to disturb the other boy.

_You're always my medicine box  
How do you heal me?_

Squall smiled fondly looking down at the sleeping boy, they had been together for almost six months now, it marked the longest that Squall had ever let a relationship run on. Zell was just like that, his sweetness was like honey drawing Squall in close, showing him what it could be like if only he would let it. Many people had tried that, they had tried to show the ice king just how hot love could be but it took the sun himself to melt him.

_Laughing beside me, look at that smile  
And when you cry, tears really do fall _

_What's with this ordinary love?_

Truth be told Squall had never thought that it would be Zell, of all the people in the world for it to be THAT boy was truly amazing. Squall smiled fondly down at the sleeping boy again, smiles came so easy when he knew no one was looking, when those sweet ocean blue eyes were on him he froze. But when heavy lids fell, closing those pretty eyes from the world then and only then did Squall feel confident enough to let his feeling show. So unlike Zell, when Zell smiled it lit up the whole room, it was radiant as the sun, and just as constant; that had been one of the things that had attracted him to the petite blond. The feelings had started so long ago, so long ago that it's true origins were buried in the sands of time, but he had dreams every now and then, they made more sense to him then this love, must be true.

In the dream he had told himself that it had all started the first time he saw him cry, those large tears had slid down full cheeks to plop on the ground. Huge eyes had filled with pain and it made Squall's world ache, from that moment on he had the urge to kiss those tears away, hold small hands in his own and whisper words of love into delicate ears.

_To protect you, that's why I was born  
You'll be amazed at how I stay by your side  
Your sleeping face, my heart shivers, lion heart_

Now he could, right now he could lift that child like face in his hands a bath the sleeping eyelids with kisses, each kiss a silent confession of true love. Squall refrained, still hesitant to wake his sleeping lover. From the first kiss his eyes had opened and it had been like clouds lifting slowly, day by day it got clearer that here was the meaning to his life, from day one he had found his reason to fight.

He couldn't imagine life without the small blond, much like the world would dry up and die if the sun ever dies, so would the lion, if his sun ever left. Zell was equivalent to the centre of the universe, when they joined it was like life stopped and started again, it was the most amazing sensation and Squall was hooked.

_If someday I have a child  
I'll love him second best in all the world and tell him _

_Someday you'll meet someone  
Just like I met your mother_

Squall sighed, his legs were falling asleep but the angelic face captivated him and demanded that he remain where he was, so he did. Squall couldn't have ever imagined being under one person's complete control, had they known it or not. He had been scared to trust one person so much that he would rip out his heart and give it to them, he had been terrified, and what if they dropped it? What of they left with it? Squall had been so scared, so scared he had never left it happen, and then he fell. He fell hard and fast, before he knew it he was way past that stage; he had given his heart away without even noticing he had done it.

So far it had been fine, Zell held his heart close and filled it with emotion, Squall had his first true taste at bliss.

_Your past filled with the lies of false loves _

_I'll make up for everything, everything you lost  
The warmth that taught me love  
The unchanging morning is your tiny heart, angel heart_

Zell had confessed to him one day about how scared he had been, Zell had confessed to being human; Squall refused to believe it. Zell had been scared to give up his own love, he had been scared he would be abandoned again, Zell had been scared that he was not good enough to hold Squall's tender heart. He had trembled the first time they made love; he had been frightened of the intense feelings that had travelled though his system. And when they were done Squall held him close and they clung together till the shaking stopped, they didn't let go till the moon was high in the sky and they were sure they were still in one piece. Emotions that strong were liable to rip a person's soul to shreds unless you were careful.

From that moment Squall had realized that this wasn't only for him, that he wasn't only here because he liked the feeling of being loved. He realized that Zell indeed needed to be held fast, that he needed the comfort just as much as Squall did. It had been a great step in their relationship; Squall realized that there were two sides to every coin.

_Your past filled with the lies of false loves _

_I'll make up for everything, everything you lost  
The warmth that taught me love  
To protect you, that's why I was born  
You'll be amazed at how I stay by your side  
Your sleeping face, my heart shivers, lion heart_

Squall lifted Zell into his arms, he had strong arms from the force needed to wield a gun blade. Zell's frame felt tiny against his body, the petite blond was deceptive, his body held so much but still felt like a fragile bird when held. Zell brought out all of Squall protective instinct, he wanted to hold Zell close to him and never let go, he wanted to fight to show the world that Zell was his. He was a lion, fierce and protective over his territory, Zell was his and his alone.

He placed Zell on the small bed, pulling off his shirt and then his pants and socks, leaving the boy only in his boxers. Squall next pulled his own clothing off folding them and placing them on the desk, he eased his way into he bed, trying to disturb the sleeping blond.

"Squall?" Zell asked voice laden with the remnants of sleep, he had opened his eyes, there was only dark but he could feel the heat from his lover's body next to him, it eased all his momentary panic.

"Yes?" Squall asked sliding under the covers pulling the smaller frame to fit against his own, revelling in the feel of smooth skin against smooth skin.

"Good night"

"Good night" Squall kissed Zell smoothly, letting his lips brush over soft ones, letting the other boy feel though the intimate contact how much he meant. Love you my sunshine.

Review please it would be very nice of you if you did


End file.
